deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asuna Yuuki VS Akatsuki
Asuna Yuuki VS Akatsuki is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Asuna Yuuki from the anime/manga series Sword Art Online and Akatsuki from the anime/manga series Log Horizon. Description Female gamers who are trapped in a virtual world. Will the Flash of the guild Knights of the Blood be able to catch the ninja of Elder Tale? Interlude Wiz: Virtual reality: a dream coming into fruition in the real world. Boomstick: But you'd probably be unfortunate to encounter people who are male, but have female avatars. The scarring... Wiz: Though these fem fatales within trapped games are both the real thing and look good while defeating enemies. Boomstick: Asuna, the flash who is trapped within Sword Art Online and member of Knights of the Blood. Wiz: And Akatsuki, the ninja trapped in Elder Tale in the Log Horizon guild. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Asuna Yuuki Wiz: The year is 2022, where virtual reality has been successfully incorporated into the gaming world. Boomstick: So basically, every nerd's fantasy... Wiz: The gaming system was called the Nerve Gear, created by the company Argus. However, unknown to the 10,000 gamers who got their game: Sword Art Online, the creator had made a few changes to the final product. Boomstick: One of them being the fact that you couldn't log out of the game. Wiz: In addition, dying in the game results with death in the real world. Boomstick: Not to mention the creator, Kayaba Akihiko, gave everyone mirrors, which transformed their avatars into their real bodies. Sucks to have chosen a female avatar, perverted males! Wiz: Though not all of them were male, surprisingly enough. And the most well-known one out of them is Asuna. Boomstick: Seriously? Did this guy not look in the mirror or something? Because I don't believe you. Wiz: No. It is in fact, a she. Boomstick: ...I've got my eyes on this one...I don't trust you for a second. Wiz: Believe what you want. Anyway, originally a solo player, she teamed up with her future in-game husband, Kirito. Boomstick: But after the first floor boss, they parted ways, resulting with Kirito being dubbed as 'the black swordsman' and Asuna becoming the sub-leader of a powerful guild known as the Knights of the Blood, even having a cute nickname for herself: Lightning Flash. Wiz: She reunited with him three episodes later. Yeah, the anime skips lots of floors. Boomstick: Over the course of this adventure, she had encountered many enemies, even going against the mastermind behind SAO with Kirito. Wiz: Well, technically, Kirito did the majority of the work. Boomstick: Nonetheless, she was then held hostage by another nutcase in ALfheim online, and things only got worse from there. Wiz: Until she was freed that is. Boomstick: She died in SAO, how is she still alive!? Wiz: Beats me. Anyway, Asuna is incredibly efficient in combat, being able to use her own smarts to try and win a battle. Boomstick: Not to mention that rapier of hers. Wiz: She wields the Lambent Light, which is designed to accompany her speed. In games, she has more superhuman qualities, though speed is her most prominent, being able to attack with the force of a cannon and break the sound barrier with her strikes. Boomstick: In addition, when it was given to a blacksmith by the name of Lisbeth, its stats increased by 40. Not too bad, for a rookie. Wiz: When she was freed from Sugou Nobuyuki, she was able to access ALfehim Online, meaning she is now able to fly, though it is limited. Boomstick: Along with this, she became part of the Undine race, which makes her more suited to a healing role. She gained the ability to heal herself and her teammates, despite the fact that self healing isn't potent enough to recover all of her HP. Wiz: It should also be noted that she tends to go more on the offence with her rapier instead of maintaining her role, and while this can sometimes be beneficial, it jeopardises any plan made beforehand. Boomstick: Despite her being smart, she is usually hot-headed, making her prone to insults and getting worked up easily. Wiz: Not to mention that her arsenal isn't particularly diverse, which can make her more predictable. The last thing is that while her rapier can dish out lots of damage, it only does so when many of her hits are successful, meaning a single hit by itself wouldn't do too much damage to a foe. Boomstick: Then there's her armor. It's not that strong, despite the fact it protects the areas that matter. Wiz: Even without the armor, Asuna is pretty frail, as one hit could affect her performance greatly. In order to have success on her side, she must be able to have the advantage over her foe at all times. Boomstick: Even though she might not be the best player in SAO, her prowess in battle shouldn't be taken on half-heartedly. Akatsuki Wiz: The world of Elder Tale, over 20 years old and probably the most popular online MMORPG that's based on Japan. Boomstick: All the fans enjoyed it. At least until the Catastrophe. Wiz: Prior to this, fans of the game went to a convention dedicated to it. During which, a bright light appeared before people woke up within the game. Boomstick: But rather than panicking, the players were confused. Some wished to go home, while others wanted to stay and then there were those who just didn't care. Wiz: Unfortunately for some, if they had more than one avatar, then they would have to deal with the one they got randomly out of their collection. Boomstick: Enter Akatsuki, the male ninja who was originally up for hire. Wiz: Erm, Boomstick. That's a female. Boomstick: Now how in the hell can this adult man be a girl? Wiz: It's simple: she was a girl in real life and she was uncomfortable having a male avatar. Therefore, when she met a friend named Shiroe, he gave her a potion which would change her appearance to look more like her real self. Boomstick: Why must you keep fooling me Japan? First there are traps and now this!? Wiz: Afterwards, she joined Shiroe on his journies and when he finally made a guild named Log Horizon, she was one of the first to accept his request. Boomstick: She soon developed a crush on Shiroe, despite looking like a twelve year old. Wiz: Actually, she's twenty... Boomstick: Even more deciet. Well anyway, she was under the Assassin Class, naturally making her more adept to stealth. It's also the most attack potent out of the twelve class choices. Wiz: Not only does this class enable her to sneak up on opponents before inflicting lots of damage, but it also allows the user to spy on other players without getting noticed, even going as far as killing the target without anyone knowing who Player Killed them. Boomstick: She uses the Shadow Blade build, which utilises sneak attacks with a burst of attack damage, exploiting the weak spots on an opponent and going in for a quick kill. Wiz: This is complimented by her Tracker subclass, which allows her to erase her presence, track down others and move effectively in darkness. Boomstick: And to ensure she's not seen during the night, she wears a light armor known as the Black Clothes of Perpetual Darkness. Wiz: These clothes allow Akatsuki to melt into the shadows and magically increases her abilities when in darkness. Boomstick: She also has the Heliotrope Hairpin, which increases her magical defenses and luck. In addition, she can stir up the hostility of monsters within her vicinity at the cost of destroying it. Wiz: And though her original weapon: the Enameled Ceramic Daggar was destroyed, she gained a more powerful blade. Boomstick: This is called the Haganemushi-Tatara, or is more commonly known as the metal-eating bug. Wiz: This blade is able to make any armor instantly rust away, leaving the target more vulnerable. Plus, any blade that comes into contact with it gets duller with every strike, making the opponent's weapon inflict less damage. Boomstick: She also has some skills, such as Assassinate, Stealth Blade, Venom Strike and Hide Walk, though after rigorous training, she unlocked her overskill Shadow Lurk. Wiz: This moves allows Akatsuki to create many illusional clones of herself, each of which are able to attack the opponent and conceal where she is among the duplicates. Boomstick: However, there are several downfalls Akatsuki has, despite her calm demeanour. Wiz: The Assassin Class has a generally long cooldown time for moves used, which can lock down some of her options. Boomstick: Along with this, she can only equip light armor and despite her average HP, taking too many hits will do her in. Wiz: Not to mention that this class mainly focuses on evasion over defense, making highly damaging attacks that hit cripple her. Boomstick: Though I doubt that one is able to catch her easily. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In Akihabara, Shiroe is seen helping out with a device created by the Production Guild Oceanic Systems, hypothesized to be able to get back to the real world. Accompanying him is one of his most trusted guild members: Akatsuki. Not only was she acting as Shiroe's escort, but was also the chosen person to test the device. Shiroe: Are you sure that you want to go? Akatsuki: Yes, my lord. As your ninja, it is my duty to serve you, even if it costs me. Shiroe: (Sighs) You know you don't have to address me as your master? Akatsuki: Yes, I just like referring to you as master. Michitaka: Alright then, it's complete. The leader of Oceanic Systems shouts towards the duo, calling them to see the new invention. As they see it, it's fashioned as a bracelet and Michitaka runs over how it should be used and the plan for using it. Michitaka: So, did you get all of that? With a nod, Akatsuki is then escorted to a platform where she activates the device. It didn't function at first, but before she can return down, the device activates and she's transported away. When she came to, she was lying down on grass, first believing she was back in the real world. That was, until she looked around and saw fairies flying around. Akatsuki: ...This is unfortunate... As she was beginning to activate the device once again, one fairy, who was in a hurry, accidentally knocked Akatsuki off of the tree she was on, resulting with the pair falling down. ???: Hey! What's the big idea getting in my way? In front of Akatsuki is a blue-haired fairy with a rapier pointing towards her. Quickly jumping away and drawing her daggar, she analyzes Asuna. Akatsuki: You were the one who flew into me. Asuna: Hmph, if you won't even apologize, then I'll have to force you! FIGHT! Asuna beings by jousting at Akatsuki, attempting to get a hit on the ninja, but Akatsuki dodges them successfully before jumping back onto a tree branch. She then prepares for her jump towards Asuna, using the skill Assassinate, which is blocked. Akatsuki then teleports behind Asuna, getting a hit on the Undine's back before she turns around, seeing Akatsuki and knocks the latter back, causing her to hit a tree trunk. But, before falling to the ground, Akatsuki recovers. Asuna: That's unusual, you're not like any other player. No matter, I'm still going to beat you! At that moment, Asuna closes the distance between them and tries to land a powerful combo on Akatsuki. However, Akatsuki blocks the rapier's onslaught, then repels the last strike, creating an opening and slashes Asuna's chest with Venom Strike, destroying her chest armor and poisoning her in the process. Then, Akatsuki retreats into the trees, causing Asuna to pursuit her with her flight. Getting a bit impatient, Asuna calls out to the ninja. Asuna: If you seriously think you'll get away, think again! I'll find and defeat you, then make you apologize! Hearing nothing in response or anyone nearby, Asuna heals herself from her poisoning and recovers all her lost health before continuing to search. She nearly gives up looking, but then Akatsuki is seen falling, knocking into Asuna's back and causing the latter to land. Akatsuki then teleports before hitting the ground, appearing in front of Asuna once again. Asuna: Why are you so persistently annoying? Akatsuki: ... As Akatsuki stood in silence, Asuna holds back her anger, thinking of a way she can defeat her. Then, Asuna begins to fly again, orbiting Akatsuki before trying to land a flurry of attacks at the ninja, who begins to block them. Attacking from several directions, Asuna sees an opening, exploiting it and catching Akatsuki off guard. As the first attack lands, Asuna then uses Mother's Rosario, hoping it'd finish the ninja off. Despite the combo, Asuna notes that her blade isn't doing much damage, getting confused by it. Asuna: How is this possible!? Akatsuki: ...Because of this blade. Akatsuki then holds up her daggar, to which Asuna responds with an outcry. Asuna: There's no such weapon that can degrade equipment! That's cheating! Not taking note of it, Akatsuki teleports in front of Asuna, slashing at the rapier blocking her attack. In that instant, Lambent Light shattered. Astonished, Asuna could only open her mouth wide, and Akatsuki starts to use her Overskill while Asuna brings out her wand. Even though Asuna was healing herself, the clones were inflicting much more damage, before Akatsuki finishes her off, making her health points reach zero. After Asuna vanished, a flare was in her place, which Akatsuki destroys. Akatsuki: Well, that was certainly interesting. Oh well, time to return. K.O! Akatsuki activates the bracelet and returns to Elder Tale, informing Shiroe on what happened. Asuna then respawns and attempts to find Akatsuki again, but to no avail and her friends beginning to search the area. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: ...Remind me to get a ninja as badass as her! But no-one died. Wiz: Well, it's hard to kill characters in games, since they'd just respawn. Anyway, even though Asuna had the advantage in speed, it wasn't by much. Also, Asuna would've stood more of a chance against the Enameled Ceramic Daggar. However, her equipment couldn't deal with the metal-eating blade, which Akatsuki got after her original daggar was destroyed. Boomstick: In addition, Akatsuki's class allowed her to adapt to the forest quickly, despite only being in it for a short amount of time. This made the terrain more advantageous to Akatsuki, something which gave her the upper hand, despite being in a world Asuna knew well. Wiz: Not to mention that Asuna's hot headed nature was only fired up even more due to the ninja's nature to conceal herself, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Boomstick: If we go back to the metal-eating daggar, it's stated to eat through armor pretty easily. Even a guardian's armor, which outclasses all possible armors in Elder Tale, wasn't immune to it. Wiz: And whenever it makes contact with other weapons, it causes them to rust, which as many RPG players know, decreases the attack power of the opponent's weapon. Boomstick: Asuna's combos were also limited, and despite the Assassin class having generally long cooldowns, Akatsuki's moves have some of the shortest ones of that class, more specifically, the teleportation, which has the shortest cooldown. Wiz: Then there was Asuna's healing, which, while potent and able to recover from poison, couldn't do much against Shadow Lurk due to her degraded defenses and lack of a weapon. And if that wasn't enough, her hairpin increases her luck, which includes her chances of getting critical hits. Boomstick: Looks like this assassin just clipped the fairy's wings. Wiz: The winner is Akatsuki. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Art Online vs Log Horizon Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015